Arnold and Flash Sentry 2 (Julian Bernardino's Style) Preview Clip 1
Here is preview clip 1 from Arnold and Flash Sentry 2 by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Jak - Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Daxter - Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Baron Praxis - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) *Sig - Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars) Transcript *The Horned King: Excellent duty, guys. Have you thought about being a Wastelander? Hmm? Can't say I have. Finally, wastelanders find items from the outside of the city walls. And you ought to find a weapon worth having if it comes through my hands. Work for me, and I'll throw some of the sweet items your way. *Arnold: Kill metalheads and get toys, huh? Sounds good to me. *Flash Sentry: What?! Now slow down, Arnold! You two had better run that by me again! For there's no way I'm going outside the city to face more metalheads! *The Horned King: Obi-Wan Kenobi will show you the routes. *Obi-Wan Kenobi: So you wish to be wastelanders, right, boys? Well, we'll see what you're made of, once we get out of the thick. Bowser Koopa wants a new trophy to put butts and chairs at the Hip Hall. So I will back him five nasty memories of the Pumping Station. Don't wet your fur, Flash. Cause we're rolling with the peace man. *Flash Sentry: Wow! I need one of those! When did you get it? *The Horned King: Don't ask. Obi-Wan needs somebody to watch his back. While he tracks the Metal Heads, huh? *Obi-Wan Kenobi: We'll meet at the pumping station. Listen now guys, don't you dare leave me dangling in the wind out there. *Arnold: Let's do it. *(Arnold and Flash go outside and meet Obi-Wan Kenobi waiting for them) *Obi-Wan: Hello you guys. Ready to track a few Metal heads down? Follow me, stick close, and watch my back. This'll be fun. Here we go. Here comes trouble! *(Arnold, Flash, and Obi-Wan set off and battle some Metal heads and climb upward while grabbing some objects) *Obi-Wan: Stay close and follow me. Get behind me while I destroy the tank. (makes his energy stronger and destroys the tank) *Flash Sentry: Like, piece of cake! *Obi-Wan: Yeah, but let's go this way. There are more bad boys in the way. *Arnold: Got them. (kicks the Metal heads aside and grabs more objects) *Obi-Wan: Great job! Don't get hasty now! And did you miss me? *Arnold: Maybe. Now let's go. (he, Flash, and Obi-Wan go onward) *Obi-Wan: Quick! Drop the bridge! (fights the guards off as Arnold and Flash drop the bridge) Well done! *Flash Sentry: Let's get across before the bridge goes up! (the heroes hurry across) *Obi-Wan: There's an enemy up there! Keep your enemies targeted while I charge up and attack. *Arnold: Got it. (he and Flash kill more enemies as Obi-Wan fires and defeats an enemy and sends it falling down) *Obi-Wan: That's what I call shooting enemies. Now let's go to the next target. (the three heroes run onward and battle more enemies and grab more objects) Well, there are more enemies on the way, so stay close with me. I see an enemy up there. Keep me covered while I handle that enemy by shooting it. *Flash Sentry: Let's go. (the heroes battle some enemies while Obi-Wan shoots another enemy and sends it falling down) *Obi-Wan: Nice shot! Let's go find the next enemy. *(the heroes climb upward, defeat more enemies, and grab more objects, but run straight onward, and lower more bridges) *Obi-Wan: Bring the bridge down while I hold them off. (defeats the enemies) Well done! No time to celebrate! Stay close while we're over here! I'll shoot that enemy up there while you fight the others off. (fights the enemies while Obi-Wan defeats the enemy and sends it falling downward) Now that's what I call blowing something up. *Arnold: Yeah. Let's go. (they press on) *Obi-Wan: Let's step onward. (they defeat more enemies and grab more objects) Got to grab the wheel this time. (the heroes fight more enemies and defeat another one and send it falling down) Ha ha ha! Metal head sounds great! *Flash Sentry: Yeah. Now let's go. *Obi-Wan: Watch out! There's more company! (the heroes battle more enemies and grab more objects and press onward) And thanks for covering my back! It was close! (the heroes press on) Last target. And here we go. (the heroes battle more enemies and defeat them and kill and defeat the last enemy by shooting at it and causing it to fall downward) *Flash Sentry: Yeesss! *Obi-Wan: The metal heads are down and we win! Now that the enemy was the last one, you go to tell the crew that we got them cooked and cleaned! I'm going to the Peace Makers and get up the trophies! And be good too! *Arnold: Okay. See you later. (he and Flash leave) Category:Julian Bernardino